You are Loved
by Ouran Fan 13-Same Person
Summary: Sitting there, holding my baby girl, I swear I felt another pair of arms wrap around us, holding us close. DeidaraXoc


Disclaimer: I don't own Deidara or any part of the series, I own Aoi and Akari along with my plot.

"Mama?" I looked up from the paperwork on my desk to look at my little girl. Akari has long blond hair pulled up into a high ponytail, she had green eyes one covered by her bangs.

"What is it ,sweetheart?" She walked over to me and sat in my lap with her head under my chin, her ten year old self small enough to pass for eight.

"Who is my father? How come you never talk about him?" My breath caught and my arms tightened around her.

"Mama?" She pulled away placing a small hand on my cheek, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine angel, what brought this on?" She looked down.

"Some of the girls were making fun of me at school today. They were calling you mean things too... Its been happening for a few months...They said that I didn't know who my father was because you didn't know... They said youd have been happier if i was never born...Is it true?" I my long brown hair enveloped the two of us as buried my face in her blond locks.

"Sweetheart... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through that...," I turned her to face me, my green eyes filled with tears at what had happened to my baby.

"Whatever they said... It doesn't matter, it's not true. Honey, your father was the bravest man I knew... He would have loved you so much... Just as much as I love you...," she smiled sadly, not believing quite yet.

"Mama, who was he? What was he like?" I felt a sob rack through me as I knew what shed been told about him in school, unaware of who he was.

"Akari, before I tell you this... You need to know that whatever you've read or heard about him is untrue. Alright?" She nodded solemnly.

"Your dad's name is Deidara." She gasped.

"He was an Akatsuki?!"

"Yes, Akari, he was. But he wasn't evil, not ever. I am not going to tell you that he didn't kill all those people, he did, but he didn't want to. When I met him he was seventeen and I was sixteen. He'd been on his first mission with the Akatsuki when we met...,"

(From here on when you see {}{}{}{}{}the story is told in Flashback, when you see [][][][][] it ends)

{}{}{}{}{}  
I was running late, I had slept too long, sensei was going to be pissed! I ran into something as I was turning a corner, it was a man. He was blond with blue eyes. I was struck at how handsome he was. Standing there in I would have thought him simply a visiting nin, but the slashed headband told me he was rogue. I gasped crawling backwards quickly.

"Hey, relax, un!" He stepped forward offering me a hand, "I'm not going to hurt you, un. Let me help you up." As he pulled me up I felt a tounge lick my hand and jumped.

"Sorry,un, I have no control over them...," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I'm Deidara, I don't have a surname."

"I-I'm Amaterasu Aoi. Just call me Aoi, I'm not a fan of honourifics." I blushed as he smiled at me gently.

"What's your opinion on art, un?" Looking up I answered him.

"It's like a firework, it's only there for a short time and, after it's gone, it'll never happen again the same. It's fleeting and beautiful." I looked at the ground.

"You probably think I'm crazy." He lifted my chin.

"No, you're right, un. Art is fleeting."

[][][][][]

"I think that was when I started falling in love with him. He quickly became the one piece of art that I wanted to last forever. I didn't know then that he would disappear , just like the explosions he so loved...," I smiled at Akari as she looked at her hands where a mouth rested on each.

"He had them too? The hand mouths?" I tapped her nose.

"Yes he did, he had one on his chest too, though. I'm glad you don't, it's too dangerous." She was confused.

"Why is it dangerous mama?" I shook my head.

"That'll be at the end of the story. After that day your father and I began to see each other as friends, after about five months we became a couple and were engaged seven months later, exactly a year from the day we met," I smiled at the memory of his proposal.

{}{}{}{}{}

He held me around the waist as we sat on his clay bird. It was sunset and we wre watching Deidara's explosions as the sun faded away.

"They're so beautiful...," he looked at me from the side, his blue eye smoldering.

"Not as beautiful as you are... I know that beauty is supposed to be fleeting, un. But I want to be with you forever, just like this... Aoi... marry me, un?"

"Yes! Yes," I threw my arms around him and kissed him in abandon. We were married exactly five months later on our anniversary of being a couple.

[][][][][]

"That's romantic, Mama... What happened next?" Akari sat, smiling happily.

"I fell pregnant with you of course! It happened about three months after the wedding. We were so happy... He loved you, Akari, even though he never got to meet you, he loved you. Everything was perfect until he was sent on his last mission. I won't tell you why he went after this person, you're not old enough to understand, but I will tell you that he died in that battle... Honey that mouth on his chest was a C4 bomb, he thought he was going to die anyways, so he set it off hoping to kill his opponent... He died in vain, the man escaped and your father was dead. When I heard the news I went into labor out of shock and you were born at seven months, it was scary and horrifying. After you were born I asked the midwife to kill me, she refused. I was about to do it myself when they brought you in. When I saw you, with your bright green eyes and blond fluffs of hair, bundled in that little pink blanket, I saw a piece of your father. A reason to live."

"Akari, you are loved. Your father loves you, I love you. I hope someday you'll meet someone who loves you as much as we do, I hope that you'll find a love just like your father. Someone who makes you happy, but in the mean time know that I love you." She wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you, too, Mama." I held her close to me, smiling through my tears.

Sitting there, holding my baby girl, I swear I felt another pair of arms wrap around us, holding us close.


End file.
